A New Years Story
by itsxloveeee
Summary: Sequel to A Christmas Story. It is New Years Eve and Troyella has a date with Chaylor.


**A Story By LaxLaxLand**

**It is New Years Eve and Troyella has a date with Chaylor. T&G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM, just my plot.**

–

"Troy, how do I look?" I twirled in my red dress that Troy got me for Christmas. My hair is in an up-do with some curls hanging down (Think HSM2 Premiere).

"You look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I took in his musky scent and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Your mom called."

So much for happiness.

"What did you say to her?" I turned around in his arms to face him.

"I didn't answer, but she left a message. It's still on the machine. I think you should listen..."

I cut him off there, "No! After what she said and did, I will never forgive her!" I wriggled my way out of his grasp and deleted the message from the machine.

"El...she is your mom."

"If she was my mom, she wouldn't have hit me or told me who to love! Don't you dare say I'm wrong for this!" How could he side with her?! After everything she did...and she doesn't even like him anymore!

"Ok...ok. I'm sorry."He kissed my forehead lightly and pulled me back into his arms.

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, "You're forgiven." My hands started to wander along his sculpted abs...they are so damn sexy.

A quiet groan came from his mouth and he pulled away from me, "If we want to go on this date, you have to stop that."

I pouted, "Fine...when do we leave?"

Beep! Beep!

"Now." He smiled and I giggled at the perfect timing. Troy held my hand as we walked down the stairs. After grabbing the key and walking out the front door, I gasped. Sitting outside of our house was a black stretch limo and Taylor's head out of the sun roof.

"COME ON GABS!" She yelled and I ran towards the limo giggling. Troy chuckled and followed me. I could hear him whisper to the driver, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I asked Taylor, "Do you know what we are doing?"

"No idea," She replied, "And now I am even more confused."

I noticed she is wearing a pair of jeans and a cute sweater, while I am wearing a fancy dress. Then, I actually noticed that Troy is wearing a pair of jeans and a printed tee shirt, while Chad is wearing a suit and tie.

Troy got in the car and gave the driver the okay to go.

This should be interesting.

–

"Hey! My hair is my hair and it is special...so don't make fun of it!" Chad defended. Taylor and I were making fun of his hair...mainly because we are bored and these two men won't tell us anything.

Wait, we stopped.

Taylor asked, "Are we there?!"

Troy nodded, "Yup. You are coming with me, El you stay with Chad."

"Wait...what?!"

Chad then clarified, "Taylor, go with Troy...Gabs, you are staying with me."

Troy said, "Come on," and pulled a reluctant Taylor out of the car. After the door closed, we continued on moving.

"What the hell is going on Chad?!"

"You'll see." He smirked and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

–

Taylor's POV

"Troy, you better tell me what is going on before I kill you!"

He shook his head, "You will have to wait and see. Now come on or we will be late."

–

Gabriella's POV

The limo stopped and Chad got out, so I followed suit. We were in a trashy park, dressed up. Okay, I am officially confused...but then again, it is Troy and Chad.

"We are here," He announced and pulled out a picnic basket. He handed it to me and I took it, confused.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, be right back." Chad then walked off into the night and the limo drove off. Wait, there are no bathrooms.

I decided to open the picnic basket to find absolutely nothing...wait, there is a piece of paper on the bottom.

"We're breaking free."

It is Troy's handwriting, but what the hell does it mean?! I remember singing this song at the karaoke bar on the night of out first kiss, but what was it supposed to mean.

I am alone with a confusing message. This could only mean one thing...a scavenger hunt, alone and in the dark. Oh, not to mention in a dress.

–

Taylor's POV

We stopped in front of a large building...it looked fancy. There is a red carpet rolled out. I looked through the doors to see a bunch of people in dresses, dancing.

"What the heck, Troy?!"

He chuckled and pulled me inside the building. We weren't dressed for this! Not at all!

"Here, take this envelope of tickets and enter the party. I really have to use the bathroom," he instructed and then handed me the tickets. I took them and began to say something when I noticed him walking away.

I opened the envelope out of curiosity and found no tickets, but a piece of paper.

"Okay, so, my watch is 7:45 Mountain Standard Time. Are we synced?"

What?! I remember Chad said this to me and that is his handwriting, but...ok I am confused. I am at a party with Troy and we aren't even dressed in the right attire. There are no tickets in this damn envelope and I am alone. This could only mean one thing...scavenger hunt.

–

Gabriella's POV

The Karaoke Bar! It is down the street! Ok, this is perfect, I will head there and maybe find Troy. I picked up my dress and began to run. Besides, the darkness is really creeping me out. When I reached the bar, Chad was there, holding a piece of paper.

"Good job, Gabs. I'm impressed." He smirked and I took the paper from him.

"Why did you leave me in that park?!" I asked, both pissed and curious at what was on the piece of paper. I opened it up.

"I love you, El."

–

Taylor's POV

What the heck?! I am alone and people are staring! If this is what Chad and Troy think is having fun, they are mental!

Me and Gabs should lock them up in one of those hospitals! Like seriously!

Wait...scavenger hunt. I have to figure this damn thing out!

Ok...he told me this at our favorite restaurant down the street...Kline's. I quickly ran out of the building and to the restaurant to find Troy standing there, looking impatient.

"Took you long enough," he complained and I hit his head.

"Don't you dare leave me again."

He handed me a piece of paper and instructed, "Open this, and then look behind you. I better go."

He began to walk off, but I called out, "What makes you think I won't follow you?"

"Because, if you want to find out our special plans...you better do as the paper says." And he continued to walk away.

I hate them! I really do!

Quickly, I opened the piece of paper.

"Hold the ball like this and shoot."

--

Gabriella's POV

What?! I could tell it was Troy's handwriting from the nickname and the horrible penmanship. But why did he tell me he loved me?! What the hell is this?!

"Chad..." I looked up to find him gone. How does he do this?!

_I love you, El. _Wait...the gardens are right around the corner. It is where he first told me he loves me!

I picked up my dress once more and ran off to the gardens.

When I got there, Chad was no where to be found. Shit. I picked the wrong place and on top of that, it is pitch black!

Wait...there is a glimpse of light off in the distance.

I ran towards there because I could hear voices behind me and I felt like I was being watched.

When I reached the lit up area, I looked around to see lights on all of the trees and a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket.

I crouched down to open the basket, just in case, and found another piece of paper on top of 2 bags of chips and 2 waters.

"Frustrated yet? Stay here for a little until you get your next task. I packed your favorite bag of chips and some water. Save a bag of chips and a bottle of water."

–

Taylor's POV

Why the hell is he teaching me how to use a basketball again?!

Oh my god! The gardens! That is where he first taught me how to shoot a basketball!

I quickly ran in that direction only to be in pitch blackness. There were murmurs behind me and I swear I was being watched.

I saw a dim light in the distance so I ran as fast as my legs would take me.

When I reached the cleared area, I saw lights on the trees and Gabs sitting on the ground.

"GABS!"

"TAY!" She jumped up and ran up to me. We hugged tight, a little frightened being on our own in the woods.

Once I pulled back, I asked, "What the fuck is going on?"

"I have no idea, but I think we are supposed to stay here until we are given further direction."

I nodded and then looked around, "Gabs...are they insane?"

"Probably," she giggled and then handed me a bag of chips and a water bottle, "Here...I think Troy wanted me to save some for you."

I grabbed the chips and the water, "Thanks."

We sat down on the picnic blanket and kept close together. We also talked, trying to get rid of the silence and the feeling of being watched.

–

Troy's POV

"I think we have them fooled man. Last time I checked in the gardens, Ella was there singing to herself."

Chad laughed loudly and then said, "Are you serious?! Last time I checked on Taylor she looked really frustrated."

I laughed and then looked at the large building in front of us, "Well I hope Greg went to do his job. We can get rid of them for a little. Confusing them with the outfits was the best idea ever."

Chad looked high and proud and he said, "I know."

I hit him in the head and dragged him into the large building.

–

Gabriella's POV

It has been 20 freaking minutes and no one has been seen.

Oh my god...there are footsteps in the distance.

I looked at Taylor with a worried look and she had the same face. We hugged and stayed close together until a man appeared.

"Don't be afraid," he said calmly, incase we screamed.

"I have a gun!" I lied, trying to get him to be afraid and leave.

"No you don't and I work for Troy and Chad. I am here to give you the next piece to your hunt."

I sighed a breath of relief...not only because he is not some creep, but also because we get to leave here.

He then said, "You both look like you have seen a ghost."

Taylor glared at him and then said, "Thanks to our men, we have been in the dark alone...in areas where we could have been raped!"

He chuckled, but stopped when I glared at him. He said, "My guys have been keeping a close eye on both of you. Troy's orders."

Taylor asked, "What about Chad?"

"Oh...he thought you could handle being on your own."

I snorted because I know that would be something Chad would say. That only earned me a slap on my back and a laugh from the man.

"Oh...your next clue." He handed both of us a piece of paper and walked off into the darkness.

I feel a little better that I am being watched, but I still want to get to my date.

I opened my piece of paper.

"Go into the woods."

Oh hell no!

I looked over at Taylor and we switched papers.

"Go into the woods."

I stood up, "Let's just go."

"NO!" She yelled, "I am done with this! If this is what Chad and Troy think of a date, I don't think I want to be with him anymore. I wanted a nice, relaxing evening. Not one where I am scared to death. I am getting a cab and going home."

"Tay...you can't! There has to be a point to all of this." I begged. I do not want to go into the woods alone.

"You either come with me or follow your lover's little hunt." She grabbed her things and went to leave.

I thought about it and, "I am going to go, Tay. Knowing Troy, it will be worth it."

"Fine!" she huffed and walked off into the night. Shit. I am alone...shit, shit, shit! Wait, there are people watching me.

I ventured into the woods and found a path of hot pink streamers, like the ones I got for Troy for his birthday. Hey, they were the only color left. I giggled at the memory and followed the line of streamers. It quickly let me out of the woods and on the end of the streamer, there was an envelope.

Yay!

I quickly opened it to read a note in Troy's handwriting,

"Taylor and El, we did this so you could get out of there quick. We figured you two are scared and confused, so we will first say you two are not alone. I made sure people are watching you at all times. And don't worry...this will have a good end.

Your next clue...

"Would you like to get some coffee...since you spilled yours over 8 months ago."

I smiled at the memory and looked at Taylor's clue,

"Somewhere over the rainbow."

Aww...I feel bad for Chad. He will have no one there to meet him. I should call...wait, I can't do that. I have no phone! I quickly scurried off to the coffee shop where Troy and I met. I saw Greg standing outside of the restaurant with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Hi Gabriella. These are for you. I better go."

He handed me the flowers and walked off into the night.

I took a long sniff of the aroma of roses. I found a card in the bouquet and read it.

"My sexy swimmer."

I smiled and knew exactly where to go...the pool we went to on our one month anniversary.

I ran as fast as I could to the pool at the resort. It is about two blocks away and it is beautiful! The pool is like a rain forest, but better. There is so much wild life including flowers, stones, trees, and other greenery. The pool is made of stone and in the center is a fountain.

I finally reached the pool and walked through the gate. Oh...and the gate is iron in a beautiful pattern that I can't even describe. The people who own it are friends with Troy's parents, so they let him use it with no one else there.

When I entered the gate, I saw lights hung up everywhere. There are two tables set up on either end of the pool. The fountain was going and lit up...everything was beautiful. I saw Chad emerge, in jeans and a tee shirt. His side of the pool was more laid back and chill...just what Taylor loves.

Troy then emerged in a suit and tie. Our side of the pool was lit up with candles and rose petals...more romantic. Just what I love!

There was soft music playing in the background.

Everything was perfect.

After closing the gate, Chad's face dropped. I held up my finger to Troy to let him know to wait a minute.

I walked over to Chad and said, "Taylor left after the woods...I'm sorry."

His head dropped, "No...its cool. You two enjoy...I'm gonna go."

And he ran off. I don't think I have ever seen him so upset before. It broke my heart. I ran over to Troy and collapsed into his arms. I took in his scent and smiled because I am now officially safe.

"Care to explain?" I asked as I pulled back from the hug and looked at him.

He chuckled, "Yes, but first, where is Taylor and why is Chad upset?"

I sighed, "Taylor thought that the hunt was stupid and left...Chad is just taking it hard."

He pulled me back into his chest and asked, "What made you keep going?"

"I trust you...and by looking at everything, I am glad I do." I looked up to him and smiled.

He rubbed my back softly, "Well I guess I have some explaining to do then...huh?"

I nodded, "Yup...and I have all night."

He laughed and led me over to a pool chair. He sat down, knowing I would cuddle next to him, which is what I did.

"Well, we had to get rid of you two for a while so we could set all of this up. We also had to do a little last minute shopping for this. Mainly for Chad."

"What did he need to get?" I asked.

"Don't blab anything, but he was going to propose to Taylor tonight."

I gasped and looked down, "I feel so bad for him, but continue."

He chuckled and began to rub my arm lightly as he told his story...

"Well, we decided a scavenger hunt would keep you two busy for a while. And we also decided that mixing all of our outfits would just confuse you and give you no idea of what was going to happen tonight. We also dressed you two properly for tonight so only we had to do the changing. I just didn't like the idea of you wandering around at night alone, even though Chad didn't care. So I hired some guys to keep an eye on you and give me reports every 15 minutes."

I giggled. He is so protective of me.

"Then, while you two were on your little scavenger hunt, which we did come up with on our own, we went to the jewelry store, got the ring...which was nice because it was really close to the destinations we had to go to for your hunt. And then we came here and quickly set everything up. Oh and the dinner is compliments of Zeke."

I kissed him lightly and said, "Thank you so much. The hunt was a little freaky, but seeing all of this now, it was so worth it. You are amazing."

I turned over, so my chest was pressed against his and I kissed him passionately, which soon turned into a heated make out session.

I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which of course he granted.

My tongue slid into his mouth and as soon as our tongues touched, sparks shot through my body...as always.

After our tongues battled fiercely for dominance, air was needed so we pulled away.

I rested my head on his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"Buh bum, buh bum," I mumbled to mimic his heartbeat.

"It only beats for you baby." I looked up to see him smiling cheekily so I slapped him playfully on the chest.

I took a deep breath while sitting up and then asked, "So...what does Troy Boy have planned for tonight?"

He smiled and sat up too, "You'll see."

Then, the song _I'll Be _came on the speakers. I squealed and pulled him to his feet. He led me over to an open area and pulled me into his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest as we swayed to the music.

All of a sudden, Troy's phone began to rang. I allowed him to see who it was, in case of an emergency so he pulled it out.

"It's Chad."

"Answer it!"

He opened his phone and held it up to his ear, "What's up man?"

It is sooo funny when a guy answers their phone.

"Uh huh....oh I'm sorry man...do you need anything...you sure...I could come....fine, fine....ok....bye man."

He hung up his phone and sighed, "Taylor broke up with Chad saying he was a freak for making her go on that scavenger hunt in complete danger."

"Oh god...how is he taking it?" Knowing Chad, he would be shooting hoops.

"Not good...he is shooting hoops at the gardens."

I looked down and we stood there in silence, "Maybe we should go."

He shook his head, "I already offered, but Chad insisted that we enjoy our date."

I nodded, "Ok...then let's dance." I pulled him back to me and we returned to our position before Chad called. Even though the dance was amazing, I still could not get Chad and Taylor off of my mind...and I could tell Troy was having the same troubles.

–

After dancing to a few songs, we decided to have dinner. It consisted of a large plate of spaghetti for the two of us, meatballs, a caesar salad for each of us and we both got a slice of garlic bread. Throughout dinner we talked about us, the scavenger hunt, and how we feel bad for Chad. I mean, he was supposed to propose and she dumped him! Granted, she did not know what he was going to do, but still!

After dinner, Troy handed me a white bikini, "Change into that in the bathroom over there."

I replied, "Yes sir!" and took the bathing suit to go change. When I came back out, two arms wrapped around my waist, lifted me off of the ground and ran towards the pool. I squealed and dropped the clothes right before I landed in the water. So much for my hair.

When I surfaced, I saw Troy smirking outside of the water. He threw me in!!!

I splashed water and him and asked, "So are you gonna come in or what?"

He shrugged, "I was thinking about watching you for a little."

I pouted and thought of a way to get him in. I got it.

"Even if I do this," I slowly tied my bikini and it began to float on the top of the water. I gave him in an innocent look and he jumped in quickly. I giggled when he surfaced and brought me close to his body. My hands began to wander his sculpted chest as our lips met in a fiery kiss.

Soon my bottoms and his were off and we were making love in the pool.

–

Afterwards, we got out of the pool, wrapped towels around our bodies, and laid back down on a pool chair. Troy wrapped a large blanket around us, so I dropped our towels so there was no barrier between our skin. It is one thing I have to have after I have sex...we both have to cuddle naked. I know, it is weird.

Well, having sex in a pool is definitely an odd feeling, but it is not gross for the owners...there is chlorine! Duh!

–

We have sat in this chair in each other's arms for at least 15 minute. I was listening to his heartbeat and he was running his fingers through my hair.

I was the first to speak, "So, what next?"

"We get changed so you can see," he replied while sitting up. I groaned because I was so comfortable and also, the thought of getting back into a dress really does not sit well with me.

He leaned over and grabbed a big bag which looked fairly full. He grabbed a pair of my sweatpants and his sweatshirt and handed it to me. I smelled the sweatshirt....it smelled like him so I smiled.

"I knew you would like it. I also grabbed you a bra and underwear. I hope that's ok," He blushed and handed me my 'undergarments'. Of course he picked his favorite red bra and thong set.

"No, its fine. I like the one you chose!" I giggled and pranced off...naked, to the bathroom. I swear Troy groaned, but he would just have to get over that.

–

Taylor's POV

I know I shouldn't have said those things to Chad and broken up with him, but how could he put me in danger! I mean, if it weren't for Troy and his idea to have people watch us, we could be dead right now.

I love Chad, but he really is an idiot! And that is why we can no longer be together. I need someone smart...someone...

Ding dong!

Who could that possibly be on New Years Eve?! Doesn't everyone have dates or something?!

I opened the door to see...Chad.

He pushed past me, so I mumbled, "Just come on in."

He turned to face me, "You know what Taylor...you are smart, funny, nice, beautiful, and stubborn as hell. But I love you," he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out, "Will you marry me?"

Tears began to fall as I looked at the normally goofy man kneeling on the floor with a ring in his hand.

"First...explain to me about this scavenger hunt." I said. He got up, led me to the couch, and we sat down so he could tell his story.

He told me about the outfits to confuse us, how the scavenger was set up to get rid of us so he could buy the ring and set up for the date, and it was supposed to be just a little entertaining.

"Ok...I will marry you, but you have to take me to this date."

He smiled at my response and stood up. I took his hand and we drove off to see this mysterious date.

–

Gabriella's POV

I walked out of the bathroom in Troy's sweatshirt and my favorite pair of sweatpants. Troy was pulling more food, that looked like dessert, out of a basket. When he noticed me, he smiled and motioned for me to hurry up.

I ran as quickly as I could over to the table and saw an assortment of my favorite desserts...cookies, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate cake, and raspberry cheesecake.

"How did you do all of this?" I asked, amazed at all of the delicious looking desserts.

"I told you, the food is compliments of Zeke...and besides, my pretty girl deserves everything."

He brought me into the side of his body and wrapped an arm around me. I looked at all of the food one last time before saying, "Can I eat?"

He laughed, "Of course. Go ahead."

And so I began. I started with a slice of chocolate cake and then moved to a slice of raspberry cheesecake. Troy started with a slice of chocolate cake as well, but also some cookies. Then, I moved to the cookies and he had some cheesecake. I don't think either of us said a word this entire time, just because we were stuffing our faces with food.

I went to reach for the strawberries, but his hand stopped me. He picked one up, "Let me help you with that."

I smiled as the strawberry came closer to my mouth and I took a bite. I chewed slowly to retain all of the flavor in my mouth. Troy chuckled, "Is that good?"

"Mhmm....here try." I picked up a strawberry and fed him. He bit far enough into the strawberry so his lips lightly grazed my hands. I moaned softly at the feeling and he smiled. When he swallowed his strawberry, I walked over to his seat and gave him a sweet kiss. It tasted like strawberries.

"And we are back!" I heard Chad yell, interrupting our kiss.

I looked over to see Chad and Taylor holding hands and I squealed. I quickly got off of Troy's lap and ran over to Taylor, hugging her tightly.

I saw the ring on her finger, and I squealed...again. I held her hand up so I could see the ring...it was so beautiful. It was simple, just a silver band with diamonds encrusted in it, but that is all she wanted...simple.

We hugged again and I asked, "So can we finish this date the proper way?!"

Taylor nodded, "Yea! I should have came with you...this place is so beautiful."

"Yea...you should have. But let me finish my dessert and we will let you two eat. Oh...don't go in the pool for a while...just a tip." And with that I ran back to Troy, leaving a disgusted Taylor. Oh well.

After sitting in Troy's lap, we continued feeding each other strawberries...that is until Troy smashed my head in the left over cake.

"You didn't?" I asked after I pulled my head out of the cake. I started to lean in, "Give me a kiss."

He laughed and stood up after getting me off of his lap. He said, "No way." And began to run, with me following him. I finally backed him in a corner and kissed him passionately; my hand knotted into his hair while the other one cupped his face. He began to suck gently on my bottom lip. I moaned gently as his hands traveled down my back and rested on my hips. When the need for air became apparent, we pulled back. He kissed my nose lightly and said, "Let me get you a towel."

I smiled, "Thanks," We linked hands and walked back to the table so I could clean myself off...which turned into Troy wiping it off for me. Nothing sexual intended...he used a towel.

–

Up until 11:55, the four of us ate, talked, and kissed...but only our dates. The night was amazing...and I am so happy that Chad and Tay worked everything out!

Troy announced, "It's 11:55, so Chad and I have to...figure something out. We will be back."

I kissed him gently and whispered, "Don't be too long, sexy."

He smiled and pecked me lightly. Taylor and I watched the guys walk into the darkness.

I asked, "I wonder what else they have up their sleeve?"

"I don't know, but as long as I can kiss Chad at midnight, I am happy."

"Aww...you two are like the definition of cute!"

She shook her head and laughed, "No, that would be you and Troy. There is not one thing Troy wouldn't do for you."

I tried to come up with something when Troy refused me, but I could not think of one single thing, "You are right, but you two are still cute ." I nudged her with a smirk on my face.

She sighed and said, "They have three minutes to get their asses over here."

I giggled and saw them emerge with satisfied looks on their faces, "They're back!"

Taylor got up and ran into Chad's arms, where as, I sat waiting for Troy. He sat behind me, and I cuddled into his legs. Tay and Chad were kissing fiercely back there, so I decided to keep my head forward and my ears on Troy. He is whispering cute things into my ear.

11:59 and 5 seconds.

We counted down together...

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Huge fireworks erupted in the sky exactly at the new year and Troy whispered in my ear, "Happy New Year, baby."

I smiled while looking up the fireworks. I whispered back, "Happy New Year."

The two of us sat there, cuddled up, watching the beautiful fireworks in our eyes. I don't think Chad and Tay are watching...I think they are in the bathroom...having sex. But then again, Taylor is not as big into the fireworks as I am.

When the show ended, I turned in Troy's arms to face him. I kissed him lightly and mumbled against his lips, "Thanks for the best New Years ever."

He chuckled, "I love you so much Ella."

I kissed him passionately, and when our lips parted, I replied, "I love you too."

_A Short Epilogue..._

_Gabriella and her mom make up, and her mom accepts Troy. Also, Tyler moved out of town. Gabriella talked to Sharpay and they decided to put everything behind them and be friends again. Gabriella and troy get married in the gardens. They end up having two beautiful twins...Isabella Marie and Kayla Lucille._

_Sharpay and Zeke got back together and were married with Gabriella as the maid of honor and Troy as the best man._

_Chad and Taylor went through with the wedding after she gave birth to a baby boyu named Matthew Troy. _

_So I guess you could say..._

_They all lived happily ever after._

**That was a long one shot, but I just wanted to get it into one chapter. I hope you liked it and review!!**


End file.
